paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Don't Dance part 4
Recap from last part: Zuma visits Vivica, who offers her support to help with getting notice by Ms. Goodway. However, he is unaware that it was all a trap set up by her. The stage is flooded and the pups are all fired, even Lightning Strike and his sister and niece. Now what can Zuma do? Zuma's Fault (A while after the flood is drained, all the pups and Lightning Strike and his sister and niece, are all outside the studios) Zuma: But it wasn't-- (The gate closes) It wasn't their fault... (He sadly turns over to the others) (Suddenly, Vivica's car is droven up to him) (The car window lowers to show Vivica) Vivica: *giggles* Nice working with you, Zino. Zuma: Uh... Zuma. Vivica: Right, but your act was all wet! *laughs* (The others gasp) Oh, don't forget your little friend. *laughs* (Gram is holding Rocky) Rocky: Let go! Let me go! (Gram drops him right in front of Zuma) (He spits out some water) Vivica: Singing and dancing puppies! *laughs* (The car drives off) Penelope: She was your.... "angel"? Zuma: She said she wanted to help us. Lilac: And yuh believed her? Zuma: But I-- (Several of the pups walk away in depression) (Zuma walks over to Lightning Strike) Lightning, I, I didn't... Lightning Strike: *sighs* At least you reminded everyone of their talents, but the spotlight will never be on any of us... I think you should go home. (He walks off with Stardust and Maragold) Maragold: Don't feel bad. Those people are so self-centered. (Zuma sadly walks off) (Penelope watches as he does) A Pup's Feelings (Later that rainy night, at a simple diner) (Chase, Rubble, Marshall, Skye, Lilac, and Penelope are all there) Marshall: Great, now I won't be able to appeal to Lulu.... She's a great pup. Lilac: Well, there's always Broadway... yeah, maybe the apple folk like pup talent. Ah'm sure they like golden talent. Skye: You do have golden talent, you're a Golden Retriever. Rubble: You know, this is all Zuma's fault! Chase: Yeah! I'd rather just say one line in a movie instead of just sitting here in a diner! Skye: I never did actually trusted him! He's a rural pup! Of course he's not an urban pup! Lilac: Oh, Ah haveta admit, we were better off before.... (Without a word, Penelope gets out of her seat and walks over to the door) Chase: Let's face it. That trouble-maker has ruined our already miserable lives! Lilac: Well he's just a crackerjack! That's what he is! Rubble: Aren't you from rural life? Lilac: Ah'm from a Souther town; he's from a Northern town. Chase: That's a big difference, especially since he has a lisping problem! (Lilac notices Penelope leaving) (Tell Me Lies) (Lilac is outside the diner) (She listened to Penelope's song) Lilac: *Sighs deeply* (Her paw touches the diner) (Suddenly, a giant plant sprouts out of the diner) (Penelope sees her) Penelope: Lilac? Lilac: *nervous laugh* (She touches the diner and the plant goes back into the ground) Yuh know, yuh can catch him... at the bus stop. "We Barely Just Got Started" (At the bus stop, a bus going to Adventure Bay stops in front of the stop) (Zuma sadly gets on) (Penelope runs over to the bus as it begins to leave) Penelope: Zuma! Zuma wait! (He's too sad to notice her) (Penelope watches as the bus drives off) (She looks over at the bench) (Zuma's hat is there) (Inside, she finds.... his checklist for becoming a star in Hollywood) (Penelope sadly starts to cry) (On the bus) (Zuma is the only passenger) Bus Driver: So, I guess it's just you and me tonight, pup. (He chomps on his sandwich) Say, did you hear about that disaster at Pika Pika Studios? What were those pups thinking! What a bunch of noodle-heads! (Zuma is barely listening as he sadly looks out the window) (The bus drives past Pika Pika Studios) Of course, you're no noodle-head. You're going home; they're just staying here. (Zuma gets annoyed by the driver) (He sadly watches a bunch of sad pups at a soup kitchen) Look at those poor fools; they have no future. But you are going home and you aren't trying to be something you're not. (Suddenly, he sees Rocky with his things walking down the Hollywood Walk of Fame) (He then sees a big billboard that says that the premiere of "Angel Puff Ark" is tomorrow night) You need a place. I know my place. You know what I'm saying? (Suddenly, Zuma gets an idea, a big one) Zuma: Stop the bus! (The driver pushes the break and the bus stops) (Zuma gets up and takes his things with him) (He heads to the exit) Bus Driver: What do you want to stop for? We just barely got started! Zuma: Exactly. See you in the movies. (He gets off and runs over to Rocky) (No audio is heard from them) (Zuma tells Rocky his idea) (At first, Rocky tries to walk off, but then he collides on Zuma) (A while later, the two sneak into the Pika Pika Studios publicity department) (Zuma looks at the invite list for the "Angel Puff Ark" invite list) (Together, they use the type writer to add Chase, Skye, Rubble, Marshall, Lilac, Precious, Lightning Strike, Stardust, Maragold, and Penelope to the invite list) (Scenes are shown as the others get invitations to the premiere) (Penelope is confused at first, but she soon thinks that this is Zuma's doing) The Premiere (The next day, preparations are made for the premiere) (A giant balloon of Vivica in her angel costume goes up, men prepares a place for her to place her paw prints on, and the makeup people try their best to make Vivica perfect) (That night, the people start to arrive, including the stars) PA: Welcome to the world premiere of "Angel Puff Ark". Give a big hand for Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Olivia de Havilland, Clark Gable, and Ms. Goodway! (Everyone stops cheering) Ms. Goodway: Carry on. (Everyone continues to cheer) (Vivica appears) PA: Ladies and Gentlemen, how about a big hand for the star of "Angel Puff Ark", Miss Vivica! America's Sweetheart of Little Puppies and Children! (Vivica places her paw prints on her square) (Lulu approaches her and has her give her her autograph) (Vivica poses for the camera shots) (Later, the premiere starts) (Chase, Skye, Rubble, Lilac, Penelope, Marshall, Lighning Strike, Maragold, and Stardust enter the theater and take their seats) (In the box seats, Vivica is with the Director, Ms. Goodway, Gram, Rinty, and Yipper as she gorges on popcorn and treats) (Behind the screen, Zuma and Rocky sneak in) (Zuma sees that the pups are all there) Zuma: *whispers* Okay, the minute, the movie ends, we go on. Zuma VS. The Bully Boys (Later in the film) Vivica (in the film): This is such a valley of despair. But fear not, for I am your angel, and I shall look after each and every one of you. (The audience aws at the sight) Chase: Ugh, put me in a green bubble, will you? (Behind the screen, Zuma pushes a piano into position) (Rocky accidentally bumps into a cymbol stand) (The cymbol falls, but the two catch it just in time) (But the sound of them catching echoes in Gram, Rinty, and Yipper's ears) (They leave the box seats) Zuma: It's almost time. I'll go set the lights. (He walks off) Rocky: Check. (He walks in the opposite direction, but he bumps into.... Vivica's minions) (He looks in fear) (Suddenly, they rub an inflated balloon on his head until his head fur sticks up with static electricity) (Gram pushes him over to a pole where he gets stuck due to the static electricity) (Zuma turns around and see the boys) (Zuma tries to fight them with candle, but Gram blows them out and knocks him over to the hanging rope area) (Zuma grabs the rope and runs to the top of the building) (The boys follow him to the top of the building) (Soon, Zuma is stuck at the edge of the building) (The boys approach him) Yipper: This is for Vivica. (They push Zuma off the roof) (They turn around and begin to walk away with smiles of evil triumph) {To Be Continued} (click here for the finale) Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies